La pièce manquante
by YAMIK0
Summary: Tsubasa est le fils adoptif d'une femme très riche venant de perdre son mari, un artiste. Lors d'une exposition en sa mémoire, une œuvre est volée : la dernière qu'il ait faite. Mais celle-ci s'avère être une copie. Pour retrouver l'authentique, les voleurs décident d'enlever Tsubasa -s'en nul doute le plus avisé sur les œuvres de son père. [OS, longue] [Présence de Yaoi]


Hello ! Tout le monde va bien en cet ensoleillé mois de juin ? Certains prépare leurs examens -brevet, bac, partiels... Et j'en fais partit !

Aujourd'hui, et j'en suis navrée, ce n'est pas la suite d' "Étouffant Succès" que je publie, mais un One Shot.

Il s'agit d'une fanfiction -non vraiment ?- basé sur beyblade, avec quelques personnages inventés (mais pas de panique, les deux personnages principaux reste Tsubasa et Ryuga ! Nul ne sera dépaysé !)

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas de page !

* * *

Titre : La pièce manquante

Résumé : Tsubasa est le fils adoptif d'une femme très riche venant de perdre son mari, un artiste. Lors d'une exposition en sa mémoire, une œuvre est volée : la dernière qu'il ait faite. Mais celle-ci s'avère être une copie. Pour retrouver l'authentique, les voleurs décident d'enlever Tsubasa -s'en nul doute le plus avisé sur les œuvres de son père. [OS, longue]

Auteur : Yamiko

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Aventure, Violence

Série : Beyblade

Disclaimer : Miranda et Antoine Solfégi sont à moi, ainsi que les méchants voleurs. Tous les autres sont à Takafumi Adachi, auteur de Beyblade.

Spoilers : Aucun (Univers alternatif)

Couple : Ryuga x Tsubasa ; Kyoya x Nile (très secondaire)

Rating : T

Note : J'ai écrit cet OS à la suite d'un rêve. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

* * *

**OooOooO Réception OooOooO  
**.

Les invités commençaient à arriver. Tsubasa les observait du balcon de sa chambre : ces gens étaient venus pour rendre hommage à son père. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il y avait deux semaines jour pour jour, son père adoptif s'était éteint entouré de ceux qu'il aimait. Il n'avait apparemment pas souffert : une fin enviable, mais prématurée. Il laissait derrière lui une veuve, un fils, et une galerie d'art de sa composition.

Tsubasa avait toujours été admiratif devant l'art quel qu'il soit : graphique, littéraire, peinture, sculpture… Mais ces œuvres, il les adorait tout particulièrement. Pas uniquement parce que son père les avaient créées, mais parce qu'elles étaient tout bonnement son idéal de l'art. Il aimait tout : le coup de pinceau, les couleurs, la luminosité, les matériaux… Mais surtout la signification de chaque création.

L'art était le centre de la relation qu'il entretenait avec son père. A ses yeux, cela représentait beaucoup.

Tsubasa sortit de sa chambre et marcha jusqu'aux portes de la galerie. Ces dernières étaient restées closes depuis une semaine en attendant patiemment l'exposition. Cela faisait donc une semaine qu'il n'y était pas entré, et cela lui manquait. Il avait aussi hâte que les invités d'entrer dans cette antre merveilleuse, mais surtout : il avait hâte de voir "La pièce manquante". C'était ainsi que son père l'avait nommée, la dernière œuvre qu'il eut faite avant de rendre l'âme. Tsubasa n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de la voir.

- Tsubasa ? Que faites-vous ? Je vous attends pour accueillir nos invités !

- J'arrive Miranda.

Miranda était sa mère adoptive. Malgré son âge plutôt avancé, c'était une très belle femme : des yeux émeraude pétillant, une peau blanche et lisse, des cheveux bruns et bouclés coupés courts, ce soir-là elle portait une longue robe de bal noire afin de rappeler qu'elle était en deuil. Tsubasa l'aimait comme une mère, mais il ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi : la malheureuse femme n'avait jamais pu avoir d'enfant, il avait peur de la blesser.

Ils allèrent tous deux dans les jardins saluer les invités déjà présents. Les serveurs et serveuses avaient commencé à proposer des apéritifs et des boissons. La soirée débutait sous les meilleurs auspices, mais cela n'allait pas durer.

.  
**OooOooO Enlèvement OooOooO  
**.

Plus d'une heure avait passée, tous étaient désormais présent. Miranda s'approcha du micro placés devant la porte principale pour l'occasion, et débuta son petit discourt :

- Très chers amis, je suis heureuse de vous voir parmi nous ce soir. J'espère que l'exposition de mon défunt mari saura vous ravirent autant qu'elle nous a ravi, et que la soirée se passera pour le mieux. Je vous remercie tous.

Des applaudissements suivirent ces derniers mots. Tsubasa s'approcha, elle passa ses bras autour de celui que son fils lui tendait et ils ouvrirent la marche en direction de la galerie.

- Vous allez enfin pouvoir admirer "La pièce manquante"., commenta Miranda.

- Oui. J'en suis très heureux., répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je vois cela ! Antoine vous aimait comme un fils… Il était si heureux lorsque vous avez manifesté de l'intérêt pour ses peintures !

- Si je peux me permettre, Miranda, je vous ai toujours considéré comme mes parents.

- Ne dites pas cela !, le coupa-t-elle sèchement, Vous avez déjà des parents. Certes ils ne sont plus parmi nous, mais il ne faut pas les oublier pour autant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Rien ne m'empêche d'avoir quatre parents ! Antoine et vous m'avez élevés, et mes parents biologiques m'ont donné la vie. »

Sa réponse la fit taire. Pendant un instant, Tsubasa pensa avoir été trop loin et songea à s'excuser, mais il la vit sourire. Un sourire tendre qu'il aurait aimé voir plus souvent.

- Oui… Vous avez surement raison…

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la galerie, qui s'ouvrirent comme par enchantement devant eux. Une pièce gigantesque et lumineuse leur faisait face. Des dizaines de tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs et des sculptures emplissaient l'espace au sol. Tout ici était l'œuvre d'Antoine, des dalles en marbre jusqu'au lustre de cristal.

Tsubasa emplit ses poumons de l'odeur de la salle, puis marcha calmement jusqu'au mur du fond, sur lequel était accroché une œuvre qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vu.

C'était une peinture représentant Miranda, Antoine et Tsubasa –lorsqu'il était plus jeune- ornée d'une sorte de cadre sculpté en bois. La peinture était comme coupée en deux par une baguette noire. Ses dimensions devaient être d'environ 2m de haut sur 1m50 de large. De plus, l'œuvre entière devait bien mesurer 40cm de profondeur.

La première chose à laquelle songea Tsubasa fut : « Quelle merveille ». Par la suite, il l'observa attentivement. Quel était le rôle de la baguette ? Pourquoi le représenter plus jeune ? Pourquoi autant de profondeur ? Il aimait se poser des questions. Sauf qu'avant, son père lui répondait, ou lui donnait des indices… Cette fois, il devait trouver ses réponses tout seul. Pour la profondeur, connaissant son père, il soupçonnait un mécanisme interne complexe.

Mais soudain, il vit un détail qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux dès le début : la peinture était très brillante. Initialement, ce n'était pas le style qu'employait son père. Peut-être avait-il changé pour celle-ci ?

Dans le doute, il demanda à sa mère :

- Miranda… Êtes-vous certaine qu'il s'agit de l'originale ?

- Eh bien… Je n'en sais rien !, s'affola-t-elle, Pensez-vous que cela puisse être une copie ?!

- Je n'en suis pas certain… J'aurais pu le dire avec certitude si je l'avais déjà vu par le passé, mais… Pourrais-je l'examiner plus tard ? Je ne peux rien dire avec exactitude : elle est beaucoup trop loin de mon regard…

- Evidemment. Si quelqu'un peut l'authentifier, c'est bien vous.

Brusquement, un bruit sourd coupa court leur conversation. Un coup de feu en l'air. Tous se baissèrent par reflexe, seul deux hommes restèrent debout : ceux qui avaient tirés.

Tsubasa entendit un grincement derrière lui, et quand il se retourna, il vit avec horreur le cadre se décrocher du mur pour chuter droit vers Miranda ! Il eut juste le temps de la tirer vers lui ! Le tableau se brisa au sol, faisant fuser des copeaux de bois. Mais aucun morceau de métal : c'était bien un faux.

L'un des voleurs –celui avec le revolver- ordonnait à la foule de reculer, tandis que l'autre alla dans l'atelier. Tsubasa eut envie de l'étrangler : l'atelier était l'endroit le plus sacré de cette maison ! Nul étranger n'avait le droit d'y mettre les pieds ! Qu'allait-il y faire ?! L'homme ressortit avec un grand chariot, dans lequel se trouvait une peinture similaire à celle désormais détruite.

- Tsubasa, est-ce la vrai ?, demanda Miranda à son fils.

Mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Si le cadre avait pu être remplacé une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? Il préférait être sûr.

Tandis qu'il scrutait l'œuvre, le voleur peinait à pousser le chariot : il y avait bien un mécanisme à l'intérieur. La peinture n'étais pas brillante, le bois était verni comme l'aurait fait son père, mais… Mais il n'était pas du tout convaincu.

- Non, c'est aussi une copie.

- Vraiment ? Vous en êtes sûr ?, insista la femme.

- Oui. Je ne peux l'expliquer, mais j'en suis certain. Nul ne connait son travail mieux que moi, vous le savez. Celle-ci est très bien réalisée, mais ce n'est pas Antoine qui l'a conçue, je suis formel.

- Mais dans ce cas, où est l'authentique ?

- Bonne question madame, nous sommes les premiers surpris !, siffla une voix derrière le duo, Alors comme ça, nous nous serions fait doubler ?

Les deux se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Un vigile était assis sur la balustrade du premier étage. Miranda comprit alors : pour voler la peinture, il fallait ouvrir la galerie, et pour se faire, il fallait la clé que seuls trois vigiles possédaient, dont celui-ci.

Tsubasa se sentit tiré en arrière violemment, puis un objet froid vint se loger sur sa tempe : le canon de l'arme. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Toi, tu viens avec nous., grinça l'assaillant, On va avoir besoin de toi pour retrouver la vrai "pièce manquante".

- NON !, hurla Miranda, Prenez-moi plutôt ! J'en sais bien plus, Antoine était mon mari après tout !

- Voyons Madame, répondit calmement le vigile, Nous savons tous trois que c'est faux ! Non seulement je vous ai entendu parler à l'instant, mais je suis a votre service depuis plus de cinq ans ! Je sais tout vous !

Les trois –avec le traître- voleurs accompagnés de leur otage se dirigèrent vers le jardin où une camionnette les attendait, délaissant complètement le chariot et son contenu.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miranda !, s'écria Tsubasa juste avant d'être jeté dans le fourgon, Tout va bien se passer, je vous le promets !

Miranda entendit cette phrase tourner en boucle dans son cerveau tel un glas funeste, tandis que les ravisseurs s'éloignaient en compagnie de ce qu'elle avait toujours vu comme son enfant.

.**  
OooOooO Détective OooOooO  
**.

Miranda était assise dans l'atelier et repensait avec mélancolie aux moments qu'Antoine et Tsubasa y partageaient. Mais Antoine ne serait plus jamais avec eux, et Tsubasa risquait la mort en cet instant même. S'il lui arrivait malheur, elle serait toute seule.

Les invités étaient partis, certains avaient tenté de l'encourager sans succès. La police était sur les lieux, ils lui avaient dit qu'ils feraient tout pour lui ramener son fils… Mais est-ce que "tout" serait suffisant ? Elle en doutait. Aussi lui vient-il une idée –une issue désespérée. Elle avait entendu parler d'un détective privé très compétent il y avait de cela des mois. Peut-être cet homme ne serait-il pas à la hauteur, mais toute solution était bonne à prendre. Elle réussit à obtenir son numéro de téléphone en faisant jouer ses relations et l'appela. Fort heureusement, le détective était libre : une heure plus tard il était déjà là.

- Mme Solfégi ?

Miranda réagit à son nom. Un jeune homme attendait dans l'embrassure de la porte. Il devait avoir l'âge de Tsubasa –environ 20 ans. Ses yeux était aussi doré que ceux de son fils, il avait des cheveux blancs, courts et en bataille. Seule une mèche du côté droit était rouge sang. Sans attendre, elle se précipita vers lui.

- Êtes-vous Ryuga Atsuka ?! Le chasseur de Dragon ?!

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

- Vous êtes mon dernier recours ! Je vous en prie, retrouvez mon fils !

- D'accord, je le ferai., répondit le dit Dragonnier en s'asseyant, Mais il va falloir m'en dire plus. Il a fugué ?

- Grand dieu non ! Il s'est fait enlever en début de soirée. Je n'ai pas du tout confiance en la police alors j'ai fait appelle à vous.

- Vous avez eu raison.

Elle lui expliqua en détail le déroulement de la soirée, après quoi Ryuga lui dit qu'il acceptait l'affaire. Il quitta le palace Solfégi avec en sa possession une photo du garçon qu'il devait retrouver. En se fiant à la description que lui avait donnée Miranda, il savait exactement où le chercher. Cette affaire serait vite réglée.

.**  
OooOooO Détention OooOooO  
**.

Dans ce qui semblait être un hangar abandonné, Tsubasa grelotait de froid. Ses ravisseurs l'avait emmené là où était censé se trouver ceux qui les avaient doublé et l'authentique "pièce manquante". Mais jusqu'alors, il n'y avait rien ni personne. Les voleurs lui avait ligoté les mains et le tenait attaché par une corde nouée autour de son cou, comme un vulgaire chien. Ajoutez à cela que l'un d'eux était aussi robuste qu'un bœuf et qu'un autre tenait le pistolet d'une main de fer. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir.

D'après ce qu'il avait déduit de leurs conversations, le bœuf s'appelait Benkeï, l'homme armé c'était Kyoya, et pour finir, le traitre se nommait Nile.

- Hem… Pourquoi voulez-vous absolument cette peinture ?, demandais-je à la fois par curiosité et pour faire passer le temps.

- Pour l'argent, quelle question !, répondit Nile, Un bourge nous a offert une coquette sommes pour la lui rapporter.

- Dans quel but ?

- Ça, on s'en moque ! T'en qu'on est payé, il peut bien la détruire ça ne nous fait ni chaud ni froid !

La détruire ?! Tsubasa refusait de croire qu'une tel horreur fut possible !

- Et qui est ce "bourge" ?

- On n'en sait rien. Et encore une fois, on s'en moque.

- Nile, tu étais pourtant bien payé non ?, tentais-je en espérant ne pas l'énerver, Pourquoi a tu besoin d'argent ?

- C'est pour moi qu'il l'a fait., soupira Kyoya d'un ton las, C'est pour moi qu'ils l'ont fait, tous les deux. Mon petit frère est gravement malade, et je n'ai pas l'argent pour le faire soigner.

L'argenté se tue. En une seconde, toute l'aversion qu'il ressentait à l'égard des trois hommes s'effaça. Il avait même envie de les aider, car si lui n'avait jamais eu de frère, il aurait réagi de la même manière qu'eux si ses parents avait été malade et sans un sou.

- Bon, toi tu vas rester là., souffla Benkeï en attachant la corde de ses poignets à un tuyaux de gaz de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper, On va chercher ce maudit truc et on te le ramène pour authentification.

Tsubasa ne put faire de remarque, le bœuf fit volte-face.

.**  
OooOooO Sauvetage OooOooO  
**.**  
**

Ryuga était lui aussi dans ce bâtiment glacial. Il y avait de cela 3 ans, la police avait réussi un véritable coup de maître en arrêtant l'intégralité des trafiquants d'art. Seul un petit groupe s'en était tiré en vendant leur âme à un fortuné qui –par son influence- les avait fait disculper. Les véritables voleurs ne pouvaient être qu'eux. Il n'avait plus qu'à fouiller le bâtiment, dégommer les gêneurs potentiels, et ramener ce fils de princes dans les jupons de sa mère. Cette partie ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. En effet, il haïssait les riches de tout son être.

Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela : la première était qu'ils étaient hautains, égocentriques, vicieux, traîtres et avares. Pour eux, leurs argents importaient plus que leurs propres parents, et ça répugnait Ryuga. La seconde raison –et la plus décisive- était que sa propre mère les avait abandonné lui et son frère pour se marié à l'étranger avec un bourge. Ils n'avaient jamais plus entendu parler d'elle ; et étant leur seule famille, les deux enfants avaient dû apprendre à vivre par eux même. Ainsi, Ryuga avait mis ses talents à disposition de ces bourgeois, les plumant à chaque fois. Son frère et lui pouvait alors manger à leur faim, et il pourrait payer les études de Ryuto si celui-ci désirait en faire.

Ses recherches furent chanceuses, car dix minutes plus tard, il avait déjà trouvé son colis ! Qui plus est, sans croiser personne ! Il s'avança vers lui d'un pas calme.

- Qui êtes-vous ?!, s'exclama l'argenté craignant d'avoir été trouvé par l'un des véritables voleurs.

- Ryuga Atsuka. C'est ta mère qui m'a engagé pour te retrouver.

Il détacha le captif avant de se détourner sans même l'aider à se relever.

Il avait déjà délivré des riches par le passé. Il s'attendait à voir Tsubasa se jeter sur lui en hurlant de le sortir de là, qu'il le paierait ce qu'il voulait tant qu'ils s'en allaient vite… Certains même l'avaient menacé afin qu'ils partent ! Quelle blague ! Ryuga venait les sauver, et ils le menaçaient de poursuites judiciaires ! Il les détestait tant…

Mais le garçon ne fit rien de tout ça. Il s'avança vers lui, calmement.

- Merci, mais… Je ne peux pas partir pour le moment. Vous pouvez aller dire à Miranda que… Je rentrerais seul, et que tout va bien.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons laissant le mercenaire aberré. Le choc passé, il rattrapa l'objet de son trouble et le fit faire volte-face, avant de se figer une nouvelle fois. Son regard était déterminé, sans aucune trace de peur ni d'appréhension.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Attend, c'est à moi que tu demandes ça ?! Tu t'es fait enlever, je viens te chercher, et toi au lieu de rentrer bien gentiment chez toi, t'y retourne ?!

- Oui… Je dois absolument retrouver cette œuvre. C'est très important.

- Plus important que ta vie ?!, s'emporta le secouriste.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. Rassurez-vous, vous serez quand même payé.

- M'en fou de ça !, cria l'homme aux cheveux bicolores en attrapant son vis-à-vis par les épaules, Tu te rends compte de ce que tu vas faire ? Les types qui t'ont enlevé vont se faire descendre ! Et toi avec si tu les rejoints ! Ceux qui se sont installés ici sont des pourris qui ont l'immunité de par leurs relations ! Ils te tueront et ne seront même pas inquiété ! D'ailleurs, personne ne retrouvera jamais ton corps ! Et puis quoi ? Je retourne chez toi voir ta mère et je lui dis : "Désolé, mais tu ne reverras jamais ton gosse, si ce n'est à la morgue" ?!

Le mercenaire entreprenais de rester méprisant envers cet être si semblable à ses bourreaux, mais plus il l'entendait parler, plus ses conviction vacillaient. Il lui paraissait si différent…

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu y tiens tant à cette peinture ? Après tout, il y en a plein d'autre au monde !

- Non, c'est faux., réplica le noble, catégorique, Chaque œuvre est unique. L'artiste qui la crée y met tous ses sentiments, toutes ses émotions., son regard s'assombrit, Et qui plus est, c'est la dernière œuvre qu'a réalisé mon père, sa valeur sentimentale est irremplaçable. Je veux la ramener à ma mère, et ce à tout prix.

Ryuga tenta tant bien que mal de trouver de nouveaux arguments, en vain. Ceux de l'autre étaient bien plus forts. De plus que celui-ci semblait être particulièrement inquiet par le sort funeste des trois kidnappeurs. Et devant l'entêtement sans faille de Tsubasa, il fut obligé de céder.

Ne pouvant décemment pas le laisser seul face à ces monstres, le Dragonnier décida d'accompagner sa cible afin de la ramener en un seul morceau.

D'autant que lui, était armé.

.**  
OooOooO Parenthèse OooOooO  
**.

Puisque Ryuga connaissait lieux, ils arrivèrent facilement à retrouver leur chemin. Dans un couloir sombre, le duo s'arrêta.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Nous y sommes non ?

- Oui, mais il est hors de question que tu viennes.

- Quoi ?!, s'indigna Tsubasa.

- C'est bien trop dangereux ! Je m'en occupe, toi tu restes en retrait.

- C'est aussi dangereux pour toi !

- Je suis habitué à me défendre. Si tu viens je devrais nous protéger tous les deux ! Tu ne seras qu'un poids mort.

Le mercenaire s'apprêtait à partir, lors qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'avait dit son vis-à-vis : « C'est aussi dangereux pour toi ! ». Il l'avait clairement tutoyé. Mais Ryuga n'avait décelé aucune trace de méprit, et il était impossible que l'autre ait oublié les bonnes manières… Alors pourquoi ? Le considérait-il désormais comme son… Ami ?

- Tu… Tu m'as tutoyé ?

- Ah… Pardon, ça m'a échappé…, bredouilla l'autre, confus, Je vous-

- NON !

L'argenté sursauta. Le Dragonnier s'en voulait d'être aussi peu délicat. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait réussi qu'à se disputer avec lui, et à présent il le terrifiait… L'autre avait vraiment l'air perdu. Pour toute excuse, Ryuga lui murmura de resté ici et qu'il reviendrait vite, puis il cella leur lèvre l'espace d'un court instant. Le seconde d'après il avait disparu dans la pénombre du couloir, laissant sa cible pétrifiée sur place.

.**  
OooOooO Sang OooOooO  
**.

Le chasseur de Dragon avait rapidement rejoint les malfrats. Les trois novices kidnappeurs se trouvait en très mauvaise posture : aucuns d'eux n'était armés, à l'inverse de leurs adversaires –qui n'hésitaient pas s'en servir. Aucun doute sur l'issus de la confrontation : trois morts.

Du moins, s'il ne faisait rien.

Ryuga eut besoin de quelques seconde pour repérer le meneur, c'était lui qu'il fallait atteindre. Ses subordonnés ne risqueraient jamais sa vie.

Une fois identifié, il se rua vers lui, prenant tout le monde de court, et lui colla le canon de son revolver sur la tempe.

L'atmosphère s'alourdit, le silence s'étendit. Nulle n'avait besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre. Le regard assassin de Ryuga signifiant clairement : « Vous bouger d'un millimètre, je flingue votre patron ! », et celui du meneur : « Ne faites surtout rien, je tiens à ma vie ! ».

Une longue minute passa. Kyoya et Benkeï s'était précipité vers Nile –qui avait pris une méchante balle dans la jambe.

Seulement quelque chose clochait : ce groupe de vendu était tristement connu, tout le monde savait qu'il comprenait 6 membres. Or il n'y en avait que 5 présents. L'un d'eux pouvait être n'importe où… Avec Tsubasa par exemple…

A cette pensée, un frisson d'horreur parcouru le mercenaire. Il l'avait laissé seul dans un couloir sombre, à la merci du 6ème criminel !

Par ailleurs, son mauvais pressentiment n'était pas infondé.

L'argenté –laisser coi après le bref baisé- avait fini par reprendre ses esprits. Note mentale : tirer cette affaire au clair, mais plus tard, en compagnie du principal concerné.

Il se saisi de son portable et appela sa mère afin qu'elle prévienne la police, ou qui elle voulait pourvut qu'ils les sortes de là ; mais aussi pour la rassurer brièvement. Tsubasa ne s'imaginait que trop bien dans quel état d'angoisse elle devait être !

Ceci fait, il attendit sans oser bouger un seul muscle durant de longues minutes. Et se faisant, il commençait à se sentir bien trop vulnérable à son goût… Il était seul, sans arme ni aucun objet pouvant servir d'arme improvisée dans les parages… Prit d'une soudaine frayeur il se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible vers l'endroit où Ryuga était partit, tout en jurant mentalement contre ce dernier. Quelle idée de l'abandonner ainsi !

Son escapade fut de courte durée : à peine deux minutes. Une silhouette d'homme longea le couloir derrière lui, et d'un agile mouvement, elle se délogea du mur pour fondre sur le noble. Immobilisé par la lame qui frôlait son cou, il fut bien obligé de se rendre.

Son assaillant le mena vers la grande salle.

La première chose qu'il vit fut Nile, blessé. Une lueur d'effroi passa dans son regard, vite remplacée par du soulagement : Ryuga, lui, n'avait rien. Mais sa présence comme otage changeait la donne : le Dragonnier qui avait jusque-là l'avantage se trouvait obligé de se plier aux ordres des bandits. Il dû lâcher son arme et libérer le meneur du groupe de malfrats –à grands regrets.

Il était bien mal, cette fois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait chef ? On les tue ?

- Hm… Laisse-moi voir…, il s'approcha de Tsubasa –beaucoup trop près au goût de Ryuga : Celui-ci, c'est le rejeton des Solfégi. On peut surement en tirer une rançon… Qu'est-ce que t'en dit mon beau ?

Le noble ne lui répondit que par un regard noir.

Ensuite, tout ce passa très vite. Quelques secondes à peine. Mais durant ces quelques instants, bien des choses basculèrent…

Des sirènes retentirent, puis des voix criant : « Rendez-vous, vous êtes cernés ! », et enfin plusieurs coup de feu. Des coups de feu sonnant tel un glas funeste. Puis il eut un hurlement terrifié, celui de Ryuga, qui s'élança sans attendre vers la victime.

Tsubasa s'effondra sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang.

La balle avait frôlée son cœur, pourtant Ryuga eut l'impression que c'était le sien qui avait été touché.

Les secours se précipitèrent vers le blessé, et le silence s'installa.

.**  
OooOooO Coma OooOooO  
**.

Miranda s'assit sur le lit de son fils. Ce dernier avait échappé de peu à la mort. Il était désormais plongé dans le coma, et ce depuis une semaine déjà. Le médecin avait donné son accord afin qu'il soit transféré chez lui à condition qu'il vienne l'ausculter tous les jours.

Quant à Ryuga, il venait à son chevet dès qu'il le pouvait. Si bien que la mère du blessé finit par lui confier ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus garder pour elle seule : sa tristesse, ses peurs et son amour pour son fils.

- Vous savez, Tsubasa n'est pas mon fils biologique. Je n'ai jamais pu avoir d'enfants, alors mon mari et moi avons adopté l'enfant de deux de nos amis suite à leur disparition.

- Ils sont morts ?

- Malheureusement oui., soupira la femme, mélancolique, Tsubasa n'avait qu'un an et quelques. Il ne se souvient de rien. Cela est bien triste, ses parents était des gens très biens. Il les aurait beaucoup aimés.

- Et votre mari ?

- Mort lui aussi… Il y a deux semaines, d'un cancer qui a fini par le rattraper.

- Mes condoléances, madame., murmura le mercenaire, sincère.

- Je te remercie., elle émis un long soupire avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains, A cause de cette histoire, l'unique famille qu'il me reste est entre la vie et la mort… C'est une malédiction…

Ryuga garda le silence un instant. Devait-il s'excuser ? Car après tout, c'était lui qui avait fait preuve de négligence. Si Tsubasa était dans cet état, c'était à cause de lui.

- Je sais à quoi vous pensez. Vous vous trompez, nulle ne vous tient pour responsable., elle se tue un instant, puis demanda timidement : Savez-vous… Pourquoi a-t-il…?

Devinant sa question, il lui fit signe de se taire et prit une profonde respiration :

- S'il a voulu rester, c'était pour le tableau. Il m'a dit vouloir vous le ramener à tout prix, car sa valeur sentimentale est très importante.

- Pas autant que sa vie !, lâcha-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Le dragonnier ne sut pas quoi faire. Il manquait d'expérience en la matière : dépourvut de mère, aucune femme ne faisait partie de sa vie. Et étant donné qu'il était plutôt branché garçon, pas de petite amie non plus…

Il s'approcha d'elle, hésitant, et lui caressa le dos aussi doucement qu'il put.

.**  
OooOooO Immortalité OooOooO  
**.

Quatre jours plus tard, la belle au bois dormant s'éveilla, presque immédiatement enlacé par sa mère, ivre de bonheur. Tsubasa avait fini par vaincre la mort qui le guettait vicieusement, bien qu'il resta faible pendant un temps.

Miranda et Ryuga lui racontèrent que le chef des véritables voleurs lui avait tiré dessus dans le but de créer une diversion et de s'enfuir, la police avait quand même réussi à le coincer –pour de bon cette fois. L'authentique "pièce manquante" attendait sagement dans la remise de l'atelier, Nile était sain et sauf, et Miranda n'ayant pas porté plainte –sachant que son fils désapprouverait- les trois kidnappeurs n'avaient eu aucun problème avec la justice. Nulle ne saurait jamais rien de leurs actes. Le temps passa et Tsubasa reprenait des forces petit à petit.

Un jour où l'inactivité lui pesait trop, il tenta de marcher. La douleur de sa poitrine le fit presque hurler. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas, il devait voir cette œuvre. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait de nouveau lui être enlevée, à tout instant, et cela lui était insupportable. Il devait lui trouver sa véritable place, et pour ce faire, il fallait l'analyser ! Il se sentit tout excité à cette idée ! Mais encore fallait-il l'atteindre…

Ne pouvant y parvenir seul, il demanda son aide à Ryuga –qui accepta sans protester. De toute façon, s'il avait refusé, le noble aurait quand même tenté de se rendre à la remise, titubant sur les jambes et chutant dans les escaliers ! Il commençait à le connaitre : têtu, malin, gentil, mais surtout soucieux des autres et complètement négligent envers lui-même.

Ils descendirent jusqu'à l'atelier et y trouvèrent Miranda, qui fut presque scandalisée que Ryuga ait permis au blessé de sortir de son lit !

Le concerné les ignora et se contenta de fixer la peinture attentivement. Quelques secondes pesèrent, puis les paroles de son père lui revinrent en mémoire. Celles qu'il avait dites peu avant de tomber malade, en sortant de son antre de création.

- Ça y est ! Ma dernière création est achevée !

- Antoine ! Pourrais-je la voir ?, s'était-il écrié, impatient.

- Pas encore mon garçon ! Je viens de finir la pièce manquante ! Il ne reste plus qu'à l'assembler et ma dernière œuvre sera complète.

Ces paroles, il ne les avait pas comprises comme il fallait ! "La pièce manquante" n'était pas le nom de la peinture à proprement parlé ! C'était sa désignation ! Elle devait être couplée avec une ou plusieurs autres des créations d'Antoine afin de former une autre œuvre, monumentale et impossible à construire d'un seul coup !

Tsubasa sut alors où était sa vrai place et quel devait être son rôle. Il demanda à plusieurs hommes robustes de la déplacer jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Là se trouvait une gigantesque machinerie, aussi complexe qu'imposante. Un seul regard inspirait déjà le plus profond respect pour le constructeur. Au bon milieu de cet organisme de métal cuivré se trouvait une place laissée vide, en attente d'être comblée. Les ouvriers de fortune emboîtèrent l'ultime pièce : la manquante.

Un bruit sourd retentit, puis de légers cliquetis. Enfin, la baguette coupant la peinture en deux se déplaça –et forma alors 2 baguettes de tailles différentes, laissant enfin le public percevoir la véritable nature du monument : une horloge géante, le dernier fragment formant le cadran. Cependant, les aiguilles tournaient à l'envers, laissant paraître l'incontestable sens que lui avait confié l'artiste.

La peinture du cadran avait l'air veille –Antoine l'avait créée ainsi intentionnellement- Tsubasa y était représenté enfant et les aiguille tournaient à l'envers : cette horloge était le symbole de leur éternité, à tous les trois. Antoine, Miranda et leur fils adoptif, figé dans une œuvre qui subsisterait des siècles, portant avec eux le message que le temps n'est pas une entrave. Tel était le dernier acte d'un homme qui fut père et mari, son ultime héritage.

.**  
OooOooO Absence OooOooO  
**.

Un matin, lors de sa visite médicale quotidienne, le docteur décréta qu'il pouvait désormais marcher –officiellement- sans trop forcer ni faire de mouvements brusques. Cette parole, Tsubasa l'attendait depuis un moment ! Il allait enfin pouvoir bouger de ce lit sans que sa mère ne l'y renvois !

Ryuga et lui passèrent les quelques jours suivant ensemble, à discuter –mais surtout à se disputer- ou jouer à des jeux vidéo. Ils s'entendaient à merveille –au grand damne du dragon qui s'efforçait de garder ses distances sans y parvenir. Cependant, le mercenaire avait un frère à faire vivre et se devait donc de travailler, il s'était permit de rester afin de s'assurer que le noble retrouve la santé. C'était chose faite. Aussi, il quitta le domaine Solfégi, non sans un pincement au cœur, et le manoir reprit sa petite vie routinière.

Seulement rien n'était plus comme avant.

Au-delà de l'absence d'Antoine qui se faisait sentir chaque jour un peu plus, il manquait quelqu'un d'autre. La demeure était calme et paisible, comme si rien de tout cela n'était jamais arrivé. A l'inverse de quand Ryuga était là, aucune voix irritées ne rebondissait sur les murs, aucun éclat de rire ne se frayait de chemin à travers les longs couloirs vides et froids.

Tsubasa se mis à broyé du noir, lui qui n'avait jusqu'alors jamais cessé de positiver. Cette fois-ci il n'y avait aucune alternative à sa tristesse. Aucun des moyens efficaces qu'il employait normalement pour se remonter le moral ne fonctionnait : ni la tisane, ni les romans d'aventure, encore moins la peinture, et ne parlons pas de musique… Il n'y avait rien à faire cette fois-ci. Alors il s'enferma dans sa chambre, rideau tirés, porte fermée à clé et lumière éteinte ; et s'activa désespérément à chercher la cause de son mal-être.

Il lui fallut une journée entière pour remonter jusqu'à Ryuga, et le double pour admettre son influence sur son humeur : il était incontestablement tombé amoureux de lui.

.**  
OooOooO Solitude OooOooO  
**.

Miranda s'inquiétait. Les jours passaient, longs et silencieux, et son fils se repliait de plus en plus sur lui-même. Que faire ? Fut un temps, c'était son mari qui s'occupait de ce genre de problème. Lui savait trouver les mots. Il savait comment redonner courage, passion et même envie. Miranda en était incapable.

Elle chercha elle aussi ce qui avait pu mettre son fils dans un tel mal-être. Vainement.

Elle décida alors innocemment d'envoyer une lettre au Dragonnier, tout en ignorant du tout au tous les sentiments de son fils. Elle pensait simplement que Ryuga saurait peut-être quelque chose : ils étaient très proche tous les deux.

_« A Ryuga Atsuka, dit le Chasseur de Dragons_

_Cela ne fait qu'une semaine que vous nous avez quitté, pourtant les choses ont bien changées. Tsubasa se renferme chaque jour un peu plus sur lui-même. Il refuse de voir quiconque, de me parler, ou encore de se nourrir. Je suis très inquiète._

_J'avais pensé que vous sauriez quelque chose que j'ignore, les jeunes ne disent pas tout à leur mère, mais se confie toujours à leurs amis. Or vous êtes le seul ami que je lui connaisse._

_Je vous en prie, ne laissez pas mon appel vain, j'ai vraiment besoin de réponses._

_Soyez assuré de mes salutations distinguées._

_Miranda Solfégi »_

Tel son dernier recours, elle alla en personne la poster, en espérant que le retour ne tarderait pas trop.

.**  
OooOooO Décision OooOooO  
**.

Trois jours plus tard, Tsubasa se réveilla plus déterminé que jamais. Arrivé à l'évidence qu'il aimait Ryuga à en mourir, il avait décidé d'allé le voir et de tirer les choses au clair.

Il n'avait pas cessé de se torturer l'esprit : c'était un homme, pourquoi aimait-il un homme ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il avait d'autres problèmes à surmonter !

Et surtout, il s'interrogeait sur les sentiments de Ryuga. Il était gentil avec lui –certes grognon, mais ça faisait partit de son charme. Sans oublier qu'il l'avait embrassé au hangar, juste avant d'aller affronter les méchants. Tsubasa s'était longtemps attardé sur ce point : était-ce sa manière de lui dire bonne chance ? Ou bien une envie passagère ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'appréciait ? Qu'il l'aimait ?

Pourtant, aucun autre moyen ne s'offrait à lui que d'aller le demander au principal concerné.

Ce matin-là, il ouvrit sa porte d'un coup de pied, et sortit en trombe du domaine sans même prêter quelque importance au ciel nuageux qui déversait déjà des milliers de mètre-cubes d'eau, l'adresse de Ryuga à la main. Se faisant, il bravait l'interdiction du médecin : il n'était pas en état de courir, et n'était pas censé partir sur un coup de tête sans rien dire à personne, sous la pluie qui plus est. Mais il s'en moquait, il avait besoin de voir Ryuga. Un besoin vital.

Le voyage dura la journée entière. Il prit le train, puis le bus, et enfin arriva dans une rue peu fréquenté. Une rue où il n'était pas conseillé de s'attarder une fois la nuit tombée. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au morceau de papier, puis se mit à courir en direction d'une petite maison délabrée.

L'argenté ne prit même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, ou encore de s'inquiéter de sa blessure qui recommençait à saigner : il toqua désespérément à la porte. Un jeune homme lui ouvrit, mais ce n'était pas Ryuga. Il était plus jeune, plus doux. Tsubasa le détailla une seconde, et eut à peine le temps de se dire que ce devait être Ryuto –le petit frère de Ryuga- avant de s'écrouler, à la limite de l'inconscience et trempé jusqu'aux os.

Sa vue se troubla. Il aperçut Ryuto appeler quelqu'un, puis il fut porté à l'intérieur et soigné.

Quand il reprit plus ou moins ses moyens, Ryuga était en train de lui sécher les cheveux avec une serviette. Le cadet, affolé, lui faisait des signes pour l'inciter à se réveiller pour de bon, mais la fatigue était trop forte.

Le noble finit par se laisser emporter par le sommeil, blottit dans les bras du Dragonnier qui le cajolait encore.

Ryuga –après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait rien de grave- porta Tsubasa jusque dans son lit, et l'y allongea doucement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami avait parcouru une telle distance dans son état. Peut-être c'était-il passé quelque chose de grave ?

Il entreprit d'appeler le domaine Solfégi quand il aperçut une lettre sur le buffet qui provenait justement de Miranda. Il la lut silencieusement, puis repartit dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé.

Tsubasa était là, endormit et serein, comme si rien ne pourrait plus jamais l'atteindre. Le mercenaire s'approcha discrètement du lit et s'allongea à ses côtés, l'entourant tendrement de ses bras.

Les explications attendraient le lendemain.

.**  
OooOooO Amour OooOooO  
**.

Le jour se levait à peine. De fin rayon de soleil traversaient les stores, éclairant d'un mince éclat le visage de Tsubasa. Ryuga –réveillé depuis plusieurs heures déjà- eut l'impression d'avoir un ange lové contre lui. Un ange qui refusait obstinément de relâcher son étreinte. On aurait pu penser que sa vie en dépendait tant il s'accrochait !

Le mercenaire, attendrit, lui caressa délicatement la joue en priant pour qu'il ne se réveilla pas tout de suite : la situation eut été embarrassante.

Heureusement, il fallut encore une bonne heure au noble pour émerger de sa torpeur matinale. La première chose qu'il vit ce matin-là fut deux grands yeux jaunes emplis d'un curieux mélange entre tendresse, colère et interrogation.

- Ça y est ? T'es réveillé ?, grogna une voix clairement irrité qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

- Oui… Je…, Tsubasa hésita un instant, Tu es en colère ?

- J'ai des raisons de l'être d'après toi ?! Nan mais t'es un grand malade en fait ! T'as failli mourir avec une balle en plein cœur ! Miraculeusement tu t'en sorts, et que faits-tu ? Tu te barre de chez toi, sous une pluie battante, alors que ta blessure ne s'est même pas encore refermée ! Tu réfléchis des fois ?!

En temps normal, avec une personne normale, il aurait répliqué durement. Mais Ryuga n'était pas une personne normale. Et l'idée que la personne qu'il aimait le haïsse le terrifiait. Aussi, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en enfouit son visage sous les couvertures, à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots.

Ryuga s'en voulu dès qu'il le vit faire. Encore une fois, il venait de l'effrayer. Pourquoi diable n'arrivait-il pas tout simplement à lui dire les trois mots qui lui brulaient les lèvres ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il fasse tout de travers ?

- Excuse-moi…, tenta-t-il alors de se rattraper, Non, je ne suis pas en colère… J'ai juste eu peur. Quand tu t'es effondré dans l'entrée, j'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir. Et ça m'a terrifié.

Le mercenaire lui fit relever la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Aucun ne savait par où commencer, ni n'osait faire le premier pas. Pourtant il le fallait.

- Ryuga… Hem… Tu te rappelles, quand tu étais sur le point de partir régler leur compte aux voleurs, tu t'es retourné et tu m'a… Enfin…

Le noble n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, les lèvres de son ami étaient plaquées contre les siennes. La surprise passée, il se laissa aller aux attentions que lui portait son vis-à-vis. La baisé s'intensifia avec tendresse, mais fut bien forcé de se briser après quelques secondes : les deux compères étaient à bout de souffle.

- Evidemment que je me rappelle : je t'ai embrassé.

- O-Oui… Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait comme maintenant…

Ryuga ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air désemparé du noble : le pauvre était rouge pivoine et n'avait sans doute jamais autant bégayé de toute sa vie –phase prénatale incluse !

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Oh si ! C'est même à mourir de rire !

Tsubasa lui tourna le dos, l'air vexé.

- Quoi ? Tu boude ?! Aller, regarde-moi.

- Non.

- S'il te plait…

Face à un manque total de réaction, le dragonnier adopta une autre tactique, qui consistait couvrir l'autre de baisés : les bras, le dos, la nuque… Cet endroit précis s'avérait être particulièrement sensible. Le cou aussi d'ailleurs…

Le noble dût tenir vingt seconde, en tout et pour tout, avant de sortir de son mutisme.

- Arrête… Hm !

- Pas question. Regarde-moi.

- Ryu… Ryuga…

- Tu es délicieux…

Ses soupires s'intensifièrent. L'autre prenait de plus en plus ses aises : ses mains se glissaient sous sa chemise, caressaient son ventre, sa poitrine… Mais le plus déstabilisant restait cette langue, à la fois douce et rugueuse, qui s'amusait à titiller le lobe de son oreille, la mordillant même parfois. De délicieux frissons parcouraient son dos et un gémissement lui échappa.

Il céda.

- D'accord ! C'est bon, tu as gagné…, gémit-il en se retournant, encore plus rouge qu'avant.

- Enfin ! T'es vraiment têtu quand tu t'y mets ! Mais bon, j'ai trouvé un moyen de te faire plier à mes exigences, alors…

Ryuga le regarda de haut, avec son petit air supérieur habituel, tandis que Tsubasa lui répondit en le fusillant du regard, conscient d'avoir fait une gaffe qui allait lui coûter. Et ce pendant longtemps : l'autre n'était pas près d'oublier ces faiblesses, et il ne se ferait pas prier pour les utiliser à son avantage…

Mais soudain, l'atmosphère se fit plus douce, plus tendre. Et bien malgré eux, ils se mirent à sourire.

- Je t'aime Ryuga. Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait…

- Et puis quoi encore ? T'es à moi maintenant. Et pour rien au monde je ne me séparerais de ce qui est à moi. Comprit ?

Sans même attendre une réponse, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois avec tout l'amour dont il était capable. Cela fit chavirer Tsubasa qui oublia sur le champ que se faire traiter d'objet l'avait quelque peu contrarié. Il se contenta de passer ses bras autour du cou de son amant et de le laisser disposer de lui comme il le voulait.

Le chasseur de Dragons ne s'en priva pas.

.**  
OooOooO Aveux OooOooO  
**.

En début d'après-midi, Tsubasa appela sa mère pour la rassurer, une fois encore.

La malheureuse en voyait de toutes les couleurs en ce moment ! Et pourtant, ce n'était pas fini ! Il fallait encore lui annoncer que son fils avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie. Cette partie la ravirait. Mais de savoir que c'était un homme qui avait volé son cœur… Ça risquait d'être plus compliqué… Pour le moment, elle pensait simplement que son enfant avait besoin de décompresser chez un ami de confiance.

Ryuga s'approcha doucement de son âme sœur et l'enlaça tendrement.

- T'inquiète, tout va bien se passer. Elle ne va pas te renier juste parce que tu préfères les mecs. Elle t'aime trop pour ça.

- J'ai peur quand même. Et puis, je regrette que mon père ne soit plus là…, sa voix se fit plus faible, un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, Lui aurait compris dès le début. Avant même que moi je ne le comprenne ! Il était génial. Toujours à l'écoute de tout le monde, toujours souriant…

- Il t'aurait approuvé ?

- Je pense, oui.

- Alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire., il resserra sa prise, Les homophobes ne se marient qu'entre eux.

Tsubasa rit à cette petite plaisanterie. Il ne craignait pas que sa mère soit homophobe –elle était bien au-dessus de ce genre de comportement. Néanmoins pour une femme, cela devait être difficile d'apprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas de petits enfants, pas de petite fiancée parfaite dont toutes les mères rêvent… Et puis cela jetterait assurément une ombre sur la renommée de la famille.

Seulement il aimait sincèrement Ryuga, et l'avouer à Miranda était la dernière étape à franchir. L'ultime épreuve.

Ils se rendirent donc au domaine Solfégi, et arrivèrent le lendemain, au petit matin. Ryuga était confiant. Pour lui tout était simple : si Miranda refusait les choses comme elles venaient, il kidnapperait son amant –mais celui-ci serait consentant, alors ça ne serait pas vraiment un enlèvement- et ils vivraient ensembles, tous les trois, avec Ryuto.

Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle renie sa seule famille, et il ne l'en croyait pas capable.

Tsubasa, lui, était plus anxieux. Il paniquait tandis que l'instant de vérité approchait.

Ils s'avançaient dans le hall. Cette vaste pièce était désormais étincelante par la présence de l'imposante "horloge de l'éternité".

Miranda apparu au premier étage, ils montèrent la rejoindre.

- Oh Tsubasa ! Vous m'avez fait si peur !, s'exclama la femme en le serrant dans ses bras, Le médecin était très inquiet lui aussi ! Et si vos blessures s'étaient rouvertes ?!

Les deux s'abstinrent de lui dire la vérité sur la chose. Par ailleurs, Ryuga remarqua que la mère et le fils se vouvoyaient : il trouva ça un peu étrange, mais ne le fit pas remarquer. Après tout, ils avaient tous deux été élevés ainsi. Et il pensa furtivement qu'il était la seule personne que son amant tutoyait. Il se sentit fier.

Quand elle l'eût lâché, ils allèrent tout trois dans le salon principal. Ils y seraient plus à l'aise.

- Mère… J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. C'est très important.

- Je vous écoute.

- Euh… Je… Enfin nous… Nous…

Il jeta un regard implorant à Ryuga qui comprit le message aussi nettement que s'il le lui avait dit oralement : c'était à lui de s'occuper de la suite des opérations. Il réfléchit un instant aux mots qu'il allait choisir : il fallait que ce soit poli, précis et délicat.

- Madame, votre fils et moi sommes… Euh… Plus que des amis ?

Miranda les regarda à tour de rôle, sans comprendre. La phrase était polie, mais question précision… A refaire.

- Oui je le sais bien, répondit calmement Miranda, Vous êtes de très bons amis. Par ailleurs, le seul que je connaisse à mon fils. Vous avez un statut tout à fait particulier.

Si la première partie de la phrase avait forgé l'espoir, la seconde l'avait réduit en cendre. La pauvre n'avait pas du tout comprit. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et soupirèrent.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Oh et puis tant pis pour la délicatesse. Votre fils est gay, et on est amants. C'est clair maintenant ?

Le silence s'installa. Miranda jeta un regard interloqué à Tsubasa, qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- C'est vrai mère. Ryuga et moi sommes… Ensembles.

- D'accord…, dit-elle avec hésitation, encore sous le choc, Depuis combien de temps ?

- Eh bien, ce matin même…

Pour appuyer ses paroles il approcha son visage de celui de son petit ami et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

- Mais… Je ne pensais pas que… Enfin, tu n'as jamais regardé les femmes, je m'en suis bien rendue compte… Mais jamais je ne serais allé imaginer cela… Tu t'intéresses aux hommes. Mon fils aime les hommes… D'accord… Je… Je besoin de réfléchir un peu…

Sans rien ajouté elle partit en direction de sa chambre.

Ryuga s'approcha de son copain et le serra dans ses bras.

- Tu vois, elle ne s'est pas mise en colère.

- Elle ne m'a pas approuvée non plus…

- Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Visiblement elle ne s'y attendait pas., il regarda Tsubasa longuement, On se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs ! T'es surement le mec le moins viril de cette planète ! Ça se voit autant que si tu avais une pancarte marquée "Je suis gay. Qui en doute ? » accrochée dans le dos !

- Le "mec pas viril" va encore bouder si tu continus., gronda l'argenté.

- Et moi je ferais exactement comme ce matin. Et je gagnerais, tu le sais…

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon et commença à mettre sa menace à exécution. Le noble tenta de se dégager, en vain : le Dragonnier était bien plus robuste que lui.

- Stop ! Pas ici !

- Pourquoi pas ? Ta mère est partie…

- Et si elle…, son souffle se coupa, …Elle revenait ?

- Ben elle comprendra encore mieux ce qu'on a voulu lui dire tout à l'heure. Maintenant tais-toi.

Il voulut répliquer mais Ryuga l'en empêcha en la bâillonnant de ses lèvres. De plus, Tsubasa sentait sa résistance fondre comme neige au soleil.

.**  
OooOooO Promesse OooOooO  
**.

Miranda était complètement perdue. Les évènements de toute une vie s'enchainaient en l'espace de quelques jours.

Ce n'était pas tant de savoir que son enfant était différent qui la gênait, mais de ne pas avoir pourquoi ! L'avaient-ils mal élevé ? Etait-ce de naissance ? S'était-il passé quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à se désintéresser des femmes ? La mort de ses parents ? Ou bien celle d'Antoine ?

Pourtant, personne au monde ne possédait ces réponses, pas même Tsubasa, et elle le savait. Comment aurait-il pu connaitre ces solutions, le pauvre ? Alors que l'humanité entière les ignorait ? Il n'avait surement pas choisit ! Elle était bien placée pour savoir que l'amour ne se choisissait pas, il s'imposait à chacun. Elle-même avait bravé ses parents et épousé un artiste qu'elle avait aimé toute sa vie ! Et quand tous lui avaient tourné le dos, seuls les parents de Tsubasa l'avaient soutenue. Et ce jusqu'au bout.

C'était son tour à présent, d'accepter que son fils adoptif soit heureux. C'était le moment de tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à ses défunts amis, celle de toujours veiller sur leur petit trésor qui désormais était adulte.

Elle ressortit après plusieurs heures, et alla retrouver les deux amants. Ceux-ci étaient en train de discuter avec Nile, Kyoya et Benkeï –les trois voleurs initiaux- dans le jardin.

Miranda soupira. Elle était contre l'idée de pardonner ces individus pour leurs actes, mais Tsubasa avait insisté. Il l'avait même convaincu de payer les soins médicaux de Kakeru, le petit frère malade de Kyoya. C'était d'ailleurs leur sujet de conversation.

- Son état s'est amélioré., dit le grand frère sur un ton rassuré, On ira bientôt le voir. Vous voulez venir avec nous ? Après tout, c'est grâce à toi qu'il va mieux.

- Oui avec plaisir. J'espère seulement qu'il a meilleur caractère que toi !, plaisanta le noble, blottit contre Ryuga.

- Ne tant fait pas., répondit Nile, Ils se ressemblent physiquement, mais le caractère est radicalement opposé !

- Eh ! C'est quoi ce complot ?! J'ai pas mauvais caractère !

- Tu t'es pas regardé !

- Entendu plutôt !

La petite bande irradiait de bonheur. Miranda eut l'impression d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Elle s'approcha et les rires se turent. Les voleurs ne savaient pas comment se comporter devant elle après lui avoir causé autant de tort, et le couple redoutait une mauvaise réaction.

- Euh… Madame…, commença Benkeï, Je voulais vous dire que nous sommes désolés de vous avoir… Enfin, on est désolé d'avoir agi de la sorte, et on vous remercie d'avoir permis à Kakeru de guérir…

- Je vous en prie, mais je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose., elle regarda Tsubasa et sourit, Je me doute que ce n'est par choix que vous vous retrouvez dans une telle situation… Mais en tant que mère, c'est à moi de m'adapter, et à moi de comprendre. Alors… Faites comme bon vous paraît, soyez heureux ensemble, vous avez ma bénédiction.

Tsubasa en eu les larmes aux yeux. Sans attendre, il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, tandis que le sourire des quatre autres s'agrandissait de seconde en seconde.

Ceci était l'élément de résolution que tous attendaient.

C'était, en définitive, une fin heureuse : les méchants étaient en prison ; Kakeru allait guérir ; Nile, Kyoya et Benkeï allait pouvoir reprendre une vie normale –Miranda leur avait même proposé de travailler pour les Solfégi ; Ryuto et Ryuga avaient été invité à vivre au domaine –ce qu'ils s'étaient empressés d'accepter ; Tsubasa allait pouvoir vivre heureux, entouré de nouveaux amis et de son homme qu'il chérissait ; et enfin, Miranda -sans plus se soucier de l'avenir de son fils- pouvait désormais continuer sa vie paisiblement.

Si tenté que "paisible" soit le mot !

.**  
OooOooO FIN OooOooO**

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'y ai mis tout mon cœur –et tout mon temps aussi : j'ai commencé à l'écrire début janvier ! Soit il y a près de 7 mois !

C'est sans aucun doute l'OS la plus longue de j'ai faites de toute ma vie, et j'en suis assez fière !

**Et vous mes chers lecteurs ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

Sur ce, bonne chance pour vos examens, ou bonnes vacances pour certains chanceux qui sont déjà partis ! La suite d' "Étouffant Succès" arrivera cet été avec, espérons le -ou pas- une chaleur étouffante ! (Ok, ok... Je m'en vais !)


End file.
